


Comfort

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, wolffe is good with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: This was what he fought to protect; he fought so that this little one and all those like her - maybe his own, someday - would have a safe galaxy to grow up in.





	Comfort

Wolffe sighed as the baby kept crying.  They were transporting refugees, and the youngling hadn’t stopped crying since they boarded, despite their mother’s exhausted, teary comforts.  He stood up, taking off his bucket as he headed over; the flinch made him wince, and he deliberately made himself look as small and unintimidating as possible.  “May I?” he asked, his voice softer than usual, with none of the growl he threw in to sound older and tougher - it was all effect, to give his boys a little reassurance that he knew what he was damned well doing.  

She still looked suspicious, but she was so obviously exhausted that any help would be accepted.  “Be careful, hold her head,” she said firmly, her thick accent only made stronger by how tired she was. 

Wolffe nodded.  He took off his chestplate - he’d read once that human younglings needed warmth and touch, and his armor wouldn’t cut it - and set it aside with his helmet, vambraces, and gloves.  Slowly, he reached out to take the small bundle of blankets, cradling the baby to his chest. She didn’t stop crying, but her surprise made her pause for a moment, at least. “Sucuy, ad’ika.  Ner gai Wolffe.” he murmured, smiling as he offered her a finger to wrap her tiny hand around. Stars, she was so small. She felt so tiny and fragile in his arms, and it only made the fierce, protective fire in his chest flare brighter.  This was what he fought to protect; he fought so that this little one and all those like her - maybe his own, someday - would have a safe galaxy to grow up in. For all his bitterness about the war and his brothers’ place in it, he would give his life to make sure the galaxy was a better place.  

Quietly, he started humming an old marching song, rocking the little girl in his arms.  Her cries softened, more hiccuping sobs than the hysterical crying of before. He was aware of the eyes on him, hers, her mother’s, and the rest of the refugees, but all that mattered to him now was the tiny girl in his arms.  She squeezed his finger, and he chuckled. “So strong already, you’ll be a tough one when you’re all grown up, yeah?” It earned a smile in return, and finally, she quieted down. 

He looked at the young mother, giving her a little nod.  “I can watch over her, if you want to get some rest. Nothing will happen on my watch, I promise you.”  She hesitated for a moment, her sharp eyes meeting his, before she nodded and curled up beneath her blanket.  Wolffe headed back to his seat, settling down with the little girl against his chest, and he smiled as she cooed softly.  

Yeah, this was the galaxy he was fighting for.


End file.
